Are you sure?
by The spell of love
Summary: Samantha Slat. She missed the bus and then ended up getting in a car. But with who? A Rapist? Her boyfriend? A cute guy? Well, the boy was Nick. A new kid at school and was he hot! They have those "wow are you hot" and "wow I wanna kiss you" moments a lot. But they both claim they are just friends. But are they sure about that?
1. Chapter 1

**SamanthaPOV**

I woke up by the annoying sound of my black alarm-clock.

_Beep Beep. _

_Beep Beep._

I groaned and lazily stretched my arm over, hitting the snooze button.

My eyes shot open and leaped from bed.

I slowly zombie walked to the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror.

Unlike any other seventeen year old girl, I wore plaid boxers and a crop-top to bed.

I then stripped her clothes and leaped into the shower, listening to my favorite boy band, _Maroon five._

As the warm water runs down my back, I reach for the bar of soap that lays on the other side of the shower-tub. I take one step and down I go.

Falling and hitting my head, and then slowly getting back up and feeling a bump form on the back of my head. I ignore it, knowing I don't have much time to get ready.

As I am about to get out my mom calls up to from the kitchen.

Sammie, Your going to miss your bus!

I end up not having enough to put my daily makeup on so I take it with me, snatching my book bag and shoes. Running down the street, I try waving my hands in the air for the bus to not drive away. Unfortunately, the bus drives away. And since my car is in the shop, I have to walk.

For that, I have the next 14 blocks to figure out what I going to tell my friends', Alexa, and Hannah why I didn't save a seat for them on the bus.

As I walk along the road, a silver car pulls up beside me. I try to walk a little faster but it keeps up with my pace. I begin getting a little nervous and I'm not sure if its a Male or Female driving the bus.

I turn and look, as the driver slides the passenger window down.

My eyes get wide and she realizes its the new kid who came in half a day yesterday.

I stop walking and look in the window. My heart races as see the dark brown eyes, with the crazy hot hair due, stare at me.

I stuttered, like the idiot I am...

"A, Are you lost?"

And he replied.

"Actually, I am. I have no clue where I am and then I saw you."

I raise an eyebrow at him, curious what he is thinking.

"Are you going to get in or just stand there...?:

He says in his "I'm so tough" voice.

Although I thought it was rude and yet sexy for him to just 'command' me in his car, I did.

He shifts the car back onto the road and asks where to go.

I mumble.

"Okay, So take a left here... Good. no see that stop sign? That's where a school bus usually "glitches" but everyone knows the driver is just drunk. So you want to take a sharp turn to the left.:

He chuckles when I make quotations with my fingers when I say 'glitches'.

His shiny white teeth almost sparkle in the sunlight. I bite the bottom of my lip thinking of that.

I shifted to the left, leaning against the window once he makes the sharp turn and I smile as he laughs at me.

I rub my face and look at him. I forgot he doesn't know where to go so I quickly shout:

"Crap! Make a right! Right, Right!:

He makes a sharp turn right and I swear, it was like being on a roller coaster.

As he does, I fly across the arm rest in the center of both seats and end up leaning on him. His arm quickly wraps around me, holding me tight as he tries stopping the car.

Once he does, my hand is on his chest and we look at each other.

His big brown eyes gaze into mine, I can help but bite my bottom lip.

He smirks.

"You like roller coasters?"

We both begin laughing, and I sit back up in my seat.

The ride was awkward for the rest of the way, mostly because every time I glanced at him, he caught me. And every time he glanced at me, I caught him.

The rest of the way to school was easy, and I taught him some new short cuts.

As he pulls into the school's parking lot, we get out and I thank him for the ride.

"Um, thanks for the ride."

He replies.

"Well thanks for the directions and some good laughs."

I shrug and smile.

He turns to me, uneasy and ponders on what he is going to say next as we walk into the school doors.

He blurts out.

"So whats your name? I, I mean not that I want to know or anything But I... Ugh.."

I make a short laugh, it comes out a little high pitched. I make a strange face at myself. I look at the ground and begin thinking/talking to myself:

_What was that! You don't giggle! You snort!_

I shook my head and looked up at him, his face palmed.

I give him a small smile and respond.

"Samantha Slat. But my friends call me Sammie."

He smiles.

"Would you like to hang out, maybe after school, Ms. Sammie?"

I blush. And I nod.

Sure. Meet me at your car, Mr. No Name?

He makes that sexy smile and runs his fingers through his hair, tousling it. He then responds.

"Nick. Nick Thomas."

I smile we each walk in different directions, heading to class.


	2. Chapter 2

**NickPOV**

I got up, ready for the second day at a new school.

I just moved from Pennsylvania to Utah, and man the weather there to here are so different!

I woke up, got dressed, flipped my hair into different positions, sprayed only a little bit of axe on, snatched my keys off the table and head out the door.

Once I begin driving I realized I forgot where I was going. But that was till I saw a similar bookbag around a girl's neck, and around her waist. You know, one of those shoulder bookbags.

I remembered the bookbag from somewhere but I couldn't put a finger on it. So I drove up to the girl and tried to see her face a few times. But I got tired of waiting so I just stopped and rolled down my window. I did see the girl before in the hallway.

As I knew it, she was in the car and we were driving.

Her voice was cute. Like not the soft, gently voice, but the cute but weird voice. I liked it.

She made me laugh a few times and then all of a sudden she shouted in my ear to turn Right. We were have way passed the turn and she startled me so I made the turn. It was crazy and the car spun a few times.

I have been in an accident before, so once she flung over onto me, my protective reflex kicked in and I put and arm around her, tightly.

Once I got the car to stop, I realized how close how faces were. Her iris of her eyes were blue, I thought when I first saw her, and then when we were laughing they were green. But now.. they are a greyish color. Her eyes were beautiful and unique. I loved that.

After gazing into each others eyes, she sat back up and I smiled. I thought we had one of those 'I notice something about you' moments. I love those moments.

It was kinda awkward after that. We didn't say much other than just directions.

Once we made it safely to the school, we both got out. I still didn't know her name. And I didn't know how to ask her...

I accidentally blurted it out! But that's not all! I said "I, I mean not that I want to know or anything But I... Ugh.."

I still can't believe it came out like that...

But she giggled. I didn't think a girl like her would giggle.. oh well but her name is Samantha Slat. Her name just rolls off my tongue... Samantha... I like it. She likes being called Sammie though.

I wanted to see if she could hangout, but I didn't want it to seem like a date. So I just asked it. And she nodded so yeah..

After she did, I wanted to look sexy, you know, turn her on a little.. so I smiled and tousled my hair with my fingers. and told her my name.

And would you look at that! I have myself a not date tonight!


	3. Chapter 3

**SammiePOV**

Every class I stared at the clock. Finally it was 10th period: Lunch. I walked up in line with Alexa and Hannah and I told them what happened. They kept teasing me, but of course, I could have done the same if it were one of them.

As we grabbed our lunch and stood in front of the lunch room, looking for a seat. I spot Nick sitting alone.

I made a smile, not even realizing it. Then I turned to my friends and pointed Nick out for them.

Alexa: Oooooo, he's cuute. And by cute, I mean hot. And by hot I mean, burning my tongue while eating the sun!

All 3 of us laughed.

I told him, hoping they won't get mad. "Do you mind if I sit with him?"

They shrugged and got a seat. As I walked over to Nick and sat down next to him, he looked up at me, with those chocolate brown eyes.

I thought I was going to melt.

I smiled and asked if this seat was taken..

and sarcastically he said:"Hmm, second day of school. Met a few people. And did I mention all of them were teachers?"

I laughed, and I mean, I snorted.

He was the first person I didn't care that I snorted in front of, other than Alexa and Hannah...

He smirked. "So what do you have next period?" He asked.

I was going to make a joke. "Hmm I can't remember.. I just got over mine.. Why are YOU asking?"

His face got pale and I bursted out laughing and out a hand on his shoulder. And he laughed too and then asked again.

"let me see your schedule." I told him.

"why?" He asked.

"Because I want to see what you have next."

"But I asked you first."

"First is the worst!" And I stuck my tongue out at him as he handed me his list.

I smiled as reading it and he looked at me. "what? What is it?"

I smirked. "We have the same class next."

We both smiled and took a bite of our burgers.

As I thought of the word burgers as I watched him eat his, I thought it sounded a lot like boogers. Then I thought:

_Eww! He's eating boogers!_

I made a strange face and he looked at me, raising his eyebrow and I laughed. I notice smiles, and when he smiles, I melt. So I thought maybe I should see if he likes smiles. So I tried smiling a lot.

He gazed at me while I laughed. I stopped and looked at him as the sun beated down on my face from a window.

He smirked. "That's just.. I perfect picture right there." He said, still staring at me. I wanted to kiss him so bad. But then I remembered that I just met this guy!

After lunch we both walked to class, and I had to help him where to go. Again like the car ride.

Once we got to English we had to write a Fanfiction about someone we know. But we had to change their names. So I thought I would write about Nick.

_Once, there was a boy. He was hot. Like, mildly hot. Every girl wanted him._

_But one day, he was driving and opened his window, staring at me. I tried to _

_act cool as he asked me if I wanted a ride and so I got in and gave him directions_

_to the school. At one point, The car spun and I flung on him. We had a gazing in_

_each other's eyes moment. I loved it. But as I knew it the moment was over._

_I wanted it to stay like that forever!_

I re-read that last sentence to myself again and then crossed it out.

I wanted it to say like that forever!

As I knew it, by time I finished that paragraph and revised it, blah blah, the bell rang.

10th period is over Which means... EEK! School is over. I don't think I have ever been this excited for school to be over!

I gathered my binders and books and walked to my locker. I packed my book bag and went outside to go to his car.

As I looked around, I saw him leaning against his car waiting for me. I smiled and walked over. "So you actually waited." He smiled and we got in the car. And I gave him directions to my house. Then I remembered that it was Friday.

As I knew it, the car ride went faster than the car ride to school.

We got out of the car and I opened the door.

I live with just my mom. And when I saw the note from her saying she will be back on Sunday Night because she has something to go to blah blah I didn't mind.

I asked Nick if he wanted Pizza and he nodded so I called Pizza Hut and ordered us a large Pepperoni Pizza. I looked at him and asked if he wanted a drink.

"Do you want a drink?"

"Um, sure, I'll have whatever your having."

"Well.. I'm having wine."

He looked at me, almost shocked. I expected him to say _Um, then can I have something else? _or _Do you have water?_

But, instead he shrugged and nodded.

Truly, I never had wine, or beer... And I was only testing him. But oh well.

I asked him what he wanted to do, while I looked for a good type of wine. I know my mom's secret hiding places. I'm a teenager. Not a Infinite.

I found a a bottle that seemed to look good. So I set it on the counter and popped the cork out. I looked at it, a little surprised that I am actually going to taste wine! And that it opened.

I got 2 glasses and poured the same amount in each one.

I handed him one and kept one for myself, as we sat down on the couch.

About 5 minutes later the doorbell rung and I went to go pay the Pizza guy. $40 bucks. It was $35.62 but I had to give him a tip.

I walked into the kitchen, grabbed 2 plates, picked up my wine, and told him for us to watch a movie in my room. As he followed me, I wondered if he was looking at my butt. I just shrugged and continued walking upstairs.

Once we got into my room, that was painted dark blue with black and white spots all over the walls, I set the pizza, plates, and my drink on my coffee table. I had a nice room. I looked around and then noticed a bra on my bed, and quickly snatched it up and threw it in my closet.

I smiled, hoping he didn't see the bra.

I grabbed a few movies out of my small cab nit under my TV that is in the wall, leveled by a shelf. I picked 5 movies

Annabelle

Dumb and Dumber

The Conjuring

Mean Girls

The Loft

All of those are my favorite movies. But Annabelle and The Conjuring I haven't seen yet. I just got them the other day.

I let him pick on which one he wanted and he pointed to The Conjuring, since Annabelle is a squeal. And I told him i haven't even either of them.

Great... this is going to be along night...


	4. Chapter 4

**SamanthaPOV**

We sat down on my small bed that is only suppose to have one person on it. But I guess 2 can fit... if we lay together...

I sat down at the end of my bed. And took my first drink of wine. At first it tasted nasty but after I took another sip. It was good.

He laid on my bed as I went to get the bottle for another glass.

When I came back up he already figured my TV out. My TV is very complicated to work. I can barely figure it out.

I poured more into our glasses and took a sip. As he put the movie in. My heart was racing because Hannah said she was it before.. and she has nightmares because of it. She saw the movie 3 months ago.

I sat at the edge of my bed awkwardly as he laid down like it was his bed.

Now, here's the thing about me.. I am open about everything, so.. laid-back. And I am a touchy feeling kinda of person.

So I lay down on his legs, as if we have known each other for years and I can do anything around him. I snorted in front of him and didn't feel embarrassed so there's a good thing.

As the movie started my heart was racing. I was nervous. VERY VERY NERVOUS!

When I got scared that something was going to pop out. I set my drink down and went to go get popcorn.

I walked down the cold hallway and down the stairs. And I guess you could I was somewhat Tipsy. Okay, maybe a little more than a little but that doesn't matter. I'm not driving anywhere.

As the popcorn popped and I stood in front of it, waiting. I felt someone staring at me. So I turned around and there he was, his elbows against the center piece counter, leaning back. His hair was just as perfect as all the other times.

As Tousled his hair up with his fingers, how I think is just adorable. And he smiled at me.

I smiled back naturally. I might have been a little tipsy, but I could tell he was trying to turn me on. So I bit my bottom lip, staring at him.

The microwave went off and I took the popcorn bag out.

As I did so he walked over and stood over me, watching my every move.

I asked him "Do you like butter on it?"

He replied "I love butter." And smiled.

I could smell the wine when he spoke. I knew he had more glasses than me. At least 4.

I walked over to the fridge and picked up the butter. And I walked back to the popcorn bag on the counter. As I opened the steamy bag, I felt something on my neck. Gentle.

I closed my eyes, thinking it felt good. Until I felt something on my waist.

I opened my eyes and turned around. Only to see Nick behind me with his hand on my waist and looking down at me. I made an uneasy smile if he was going to kiss me. Or just walk away.

I didn't want to kiss him. I mean, yes I kinda of liked him, and I was tipsy. But I still know things. I don't want to rush things. As he leaned in to kiss me I slipped away, breaking the grip from his hand to my waist. And I stood over by the fridge, where he stood across the kitchen by the microwave, tousling his hair.

I bit my bottom lip and walked over.

I grabbed the popcorn and went him stairs with him following.

We sat down, on each side of the end, our hips touching but that was all.

We continued watching the movie and eating popcorn. At one of the scenes, when the demon was grabbing at the girls foot the second night, and the girl woke her sister open and the sister got stuck in the closet. I screamed and threw popcorn everywhere. I freaked out. But then a felt something on my cheek. It was warm and soft. when I looked to my left. Nick had kissed my cheek. I smiled at him and bit my bottom lip.

After a while I got tired so I laid down while he still sat up against the backboard watching the movie.

All of a sudden, I woke up and was immediately surround by darkness. I blinked a few times to get rid of my bur and looked around. I felt something breathing on my neck and a draped arm around my waist.

I turned over to come face-to-face with Nick.

A small yelp escaped from my lips and his eyes shot open. I shuffled away from him and forgot how small my bed was and fell off the bed, landing on my butt with a loud _thud._

Nick smiled and smirked at me.

"Clever" He said.

I glared at him and stood up. Turning the light on.

His eyes raked over my body and I just realized I was only in my underwear.

I grabbed my Boxers and a large shirt that was on the ground from this morning and quickly put it over most of my body.

I snapped "Why the hell are you still here?, and more importantly, why the hell was I naked!"

He chuckled and folded his arms behind his head.

"I just thought I drank too much and I didn't want to drive home and then something bad happen." he told me.

God I wanted to slap him so hard.

"Get out" I growled.

He didn't move.

I muttered incoherent words and stalked over to him. I grabbed a hold of his arm and attempted to yank him out of my bed, drag him across the room and throw him out the window.

Only one problem. Moving him was like trying to move a brick wall.

I tugged on his arm, and he tugged back, causing me to fall and land on him.

My hands were on his chest and my legs tangled with his.

I stared into his chocolate brown eyes and he stared into mine. Which were probably grey at this moment.

I risked a glance at his lips and that was all he needed.

He lent up and curled my lips with his own.

All my resist ens to not fall for him faded away in the kiss.

When I came up for air his lips continued at my jaw, then down to my neck.

I gasped then pulled away from him and sat at the end of the bed.

He propped himself up on his elbows looking at me. Waiting for me to say something.

I ran my hand through my hair and looked at him.

"That shouldn't... We shouldn't..." I couldn't get the words out.

He sighed.

"I really really like you Sammie. I feel like I have known you forever."

My breath hitched and I stared at him. He didn't... he couldn't mean it... He must be playing me.

I shook my head and got off the bed and turned from him.

I heard him get off the bed and then felt his arms around my waist.

I couldn't help but lean into him.

"I loved you Sammie. And I have never been so sure of anything in my whole life." He whispered in my ear.

I stared at him "Do play me" I growled.

Before I could consider what he said he pushed me onto my back on the bed and climbed on top of me.

"What are-" I couldn't finish as he brought his head to my neck. Before he kissed it.

When he pulled up away and stared down at me.

"Do you believe me now?" I nodded slowly. Scared what he was going to do next.

Something had changed between us. I didn't want to resist him anymore.

I blushed and then I realized he was still on top of me. I felt the blush run to my cheeks and he seemed to notice as he smirked. He lent down and kissed both of my cheeks.

"You blushing," He said. As if I didn't already know.

He opened his mouth to say something else but he stopped when I covered his mouth with mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled my hips closer to his.

My lips moved against his as we kissed and quickly I deepened it. Wanting more.


	5. Chapter 5

**NickPOV**

After 9th period I had lunch. So I followed a group of boys to the cafeteria. I got my lunch and sat at an empty table. I was pretty much hoping Sammie had the same period lunch as me so I kept looking around.

I then saw her walk in and get in her lunch with her friends. I think they were her friends, I'm not even sure.

But anyway I watched her in the corner of my eye point at me. Then she walked over, my heart raced.

She sat down and asked her what period she had next.

"Hmm.. I can't remember.. I just got over mine by why are YOU asking?" She snorted and my face flushed. That was the most embarrassing thing she could have said. I'm not even kidding.

But eh, she said it. It was over. Then she asked for my schedule and said we had the next class together. I was kinda glad because then I would get to my car first.

In class when we had to write about someone. I couldn't think of anyone till I looked up and saw Sammie's pencil moving like the speed of a racing horse against the other student's pencils.

I thought about it... I knew who I was going to write about.

_The Way she smiled. _

_The way she looks at me._

_How her eyes change for the mood she is._

_Is it just me? Or is she perfect?_

_When I see her, I smile. When she sees me, she snorts._

_The day has not ended which means there's more to come from her beauty._

_Her smile can cure cancer._

Okay so maybe I exaggerated. But, Its kinda how I feel. I like her. She's cute, funny, laughs at my jokes. It's like I have known her forever.

Anyway, as the bell rang I rushed out, wanting to beat her to my car.

I got a little head start since I asked to use the restroom.

But as I got outside and tried to act cool, leaning against my car. I saw her walk out. Her face bright in the sun. It looked picture perfect.

As she walked over, I guess she didn't expect me to actually wait. But, I did.

We got in the car and she gave me directions to her house. The ride was good. It wasn't rough like this morning at all.

But we got to her house and she opened the door. She had a huge house. I wondered if anyone else was home. But by the look on her face when she was a piece of paper on the counter, I'm guess not.

She asked if I wanted pizza, and I could eat.

But then, she asked what drink I wanted, I never care, I don't even care what percent milk I drink. I told her I would have what ever she's having. But I didn't expect her to say wine! I only had a sip of beer when I was in Virginia and even then, I had a small swig. So, I was nervous.

As she opened the bottle and poured the wine, then handed it to me.

I was nervous to take a sip, but once I did.. IT WAS TART! I made the face, of when you eat a lemon, whole. She seemed to not mind so then I felt embarrassed. But after my 2nd sip, it was good. It tasted.. sweet?

Anyway, the pizza got here and she payed then we went up to her room. I couldn't help but look at her butt. It wasn't big or anything, it was just.. Perfect?!

Anyway, her room was cool. The walls were painted, she had a nice rug, the size of it was large. But there was one thing. She had one of those single beds. For only one person.

I wasn't sure how were going to sit, but oh well. I had a few piece of pizza.

As she went downstairs to get something, I tried to get her TV on. It was pretty simple, I guess you can call me a computer geek. But eh.

When she came back up with the wine bottle and poured more in my glass she looked shocked at me that I got her TV ready to put the disc in.

Anyway she picked 5 movies, Annabelle, which is a squeal to The Conjuring, and I haven't seen either of them. I figured, why not.

But she looked nervous. I have been with my girl, friends, that are just friends and watched a movie with them, comforting them through a scary movie so I wasn't so nervous for her.

We sat down and began watching the movie. I could tell she was one of those outgoing girls so I got comfortable on her bed. Yeah. That sounded weird.

Anywhooooooo, She sat at the end of her bed awkwardly, and then laid down on my legs. I made a small chuckle when she did and then poured another glass of wine. I was already a little tipsy.

Later in the movie, like maybe 20 minutes in it, Sammie got up and then went downstairs. I could tell she was tipsy too so I wasn't sure what she was getting. I kept the movie played and slowly crept down the stairs after her.

I heard something popping and I knew she was making popcorn.

I then leaned against the small squared little piece of counter in the center of the kitchen. I wasn't sure what it was called though. But I propped myself on my elbows against it.

I watched her, and she turned so I smiled then she smiled.

She asked if I liked butter, I don't.

But I was just kinda agreeing with her.

As she was about to put the butter over the popcorn, I stood up straight and kissed her neck gently. Okay, So I was tipsy. I had maybe 6 glasses. Okay okay, 5 1/2 .

As she closed her eyes and lent her head back on my chest, because I was a little taller than her. She rolled her neck, and closed her eyes. It was like she liked it. So I slowly wrapped my hands around her waist.

But then she snapped. and went to the other side of the kitchen. Then I was embarrassed. I have to admit though, it was a little nice to kiss her neck and not slap me the first moment.

I tousled my hair, hoping to turn her on and as I did that she walked over. I thought she was going to kiss me. But instead she snatched the popcorn and quickly ran upstairs. I followed.

We laid down beside each other. Hip to hip. And we ate the popcorn while watching it. While watching a scene she jumped and threw the popcorn and screamed. It wasn't a horror scream but it was like 'OMG, ONLY S**T!', scream. I snickered and kissed her cheek, hoping it would calm her down. And it did. She blushed and made a small smile as she bit her bottom lip.

About 25 minutes later she laid down on her side. And I guess she was going to sleep. I got up and looked around as the movie ended. I turned the light on and searched the room. I found A pair of boxers so I slipped her pants off and put her boxers on. I have done it before so there is nothing to be embarrassed when it comes to my part.

I turned the light back off and shut the TV off also.

I checked my phone, and it was 1:03 a.m.

I'm pretty responsible so I wasn't going to drive home.

So I slide into the bed again and draped an arm over her. It was a habit. I have this really long pillow and I hold as I sleep, like it's a person.

Anyway.

About several minutes later I hear her yelp and then a big _thud._

My eyes shoot open and I laugh.

"Clever." I exclaimed, still laughing.

She snapped at me why I was still here and I just Sat up and folded my arms behind my bed, amused by her freaking.

I explained why I was still here and she told me to get out. I thought she was cute when she was mad actually.

As she stumbled over to me and tugged on my arm, and I tugged back making her fall on me. Her legs tangled in mine, her eyes gazing in mine, her hands, on my chest. She glimpsed at my lips and that was kind of the sign. I locked lips with her. She didn't resist.

When I moved her kiss her jaw, moving down to her neck, she leaped up and sat at the other end of the bed. I lifted myself up with my elbows and waited for her to say something smart.

She mumbled something that I couldn't directly hear.

But, I sighed anyway. And told her I really really liked her. She thought I was playing her and got up. She stood toward the window with her back toward me. So I got up quietly and wrapped my arms around her waist, from behind.

she lent her head back, turning it the side and pressing her ear against my chest.

I whispered something in her ear and growled, thinking I am playing her, still.

i quickly spun her around and pushed Sammie onto the bed, crawling on top of her.

She was about to say something but i slowly nuzzling her neck, then I kissed it.

I pulled up. I was out of it, and I guess I thought that if I did that, it was a big deal. I'm not even sure myself.

I stared down at her, still on top.

Her cheeks turned pink and I smiled.

I lent down and kissed each of her cheeks.

I whispered "Your blushing" As a joke and then I was about to exclaim if she really wanted me to go, but then she curled my lips, locking with hers.

She pulled me closer. Rubbing her hands around my neck and pulling our hips together.

**SammiePOV**

I felt his hands slide under my top and rub against my bare skin. I caught myself on what was going on. Once he began tugging at my shirt to pull off, I pushed him off.


	6. Chapter 6

**(SammiePOV)**

After I pushed Nick off and looked at me stunned. He glanced at me and I glanced at him.

He rubbed the back of his neck, bending his elbow.

He stood in front of me and I sat up.

I felt awkward now, that we kissed, we just met, we were both tipsy, and then I kicked him off.

He stood there, still his cute chocolate eyes melting into my own.

I got up, pushed up out of my room quickly and locked my bedroom door. I slide down the door, sitting on my cold wooden floor.

He kept knocking on the wood and I began crying.

Not only that I just kicked him out, but that he was a hunk. And I just kicked a hunk out of my room!

I'm just crazy.

I tried to focus, on what was really happening. He lent against the door, I could feel the pressure from his body.

Urging to open the door again.. I kept my hand on the nob.

I heard him sigh then, I think lay down on the wooden hallway's floor.

I sighed then got up, and slide into my bed, closing my eyes.

**NickPOV**

I was going to throw her shirt off but then I felt her push me off.

I thought we were, how do I put this.. make out..

Truly, I would never have sex with a girl that I just met, so don't even think of that. I know you were.

I rubbed the back of neck, awkwardly.

She stared at me and I stared back at her.

All of a sudden she pushed me out of her room and locked the door.

I lent against the door with my forehead.

I slid down the door on my back and I sighed.

She sighed, I know because I had my ear against the door listening.

I had a feeling she did the same thing she did.

I yawned and spread out on the floor outside of her door.

Hearing the springs on her mattress, I knew she was going to sleep.

And I quickly passed out.

**SammiePOV**

I yawned and reached my arms out to the ceiling.

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a few times to get rid of the blur.

Slowly, I gaze around my room.

I didn't remember anything from last night other than waking up in my boxers, and freaking on him.

I figured he probably left so I went to get some breakfast.

As I opened my door and rubbed my eyes, walking out, I tripped over something, falling, and hitting my head against the wall. I fall a lot.

While I rub my head and see him starting to wake up, I quickly jump to my feet.

I look sat him strangely, thinking, as he looks at me, the same way.

Thinking:_ Awe, his chocolate eyes... That confused look... _ He looks so adorable...

I catch myself staring and I ask if he's okay.

**Me: Are you okay? I, I didn't know you were out in front of my door.. Actually, why are you out here?**

**Him: I.. I don't know..**

He says while tousling his hair with his fingers.

I make an awkward smile and help him up.

We go downstairs and I make breakfast. Pancakes.

I hand him a glass of orange juice for his wait.

As the pancakes sizzle I turn to him and lean on the counter, raising an eyebrow.

**Me: Wh, What happened last night? Do you remember, because, all I remember is waking up in my boxers, and.. I never changed.**

**Him: I, um, oh... Actually, I don't remember...**

He makes an uneasy sigh.

I turn and finish making the pancakes.

Putting the pancakes on plates and sitting next to him, we begin eating.

I take a piece of bacon and put it under my nose, crossing my eyes, and sticking my lips out so the bacon will look like a mustash.

He makes that cute laugh and his eyes shine, from the sun blaring in from the windows.

I gazed at him for a while and I didn't even realize he was too.

I quickly turned and set my left hand on the table while eating with my right hand. He sat to my left.

I felt something touch my hand and I slowly look.

His palms covered mine and he made circles with his thumb on the back of my back.

Slowly, I look at him, as he stares in my eyes.

I make a small smile and it looked like he wanted to kiss me.

I quickly take my hand away and put it between my thighs, awkwardly.

Continuing to eat he said something,

**I should probably go soon...**

I look at him and set my fork down.

Clearing my throat I quietly say,

**I, if you want to.. I don't have any plans today. But, I mean, you don't have to. I will probably just go to the mall or something.**

He made that cute smile and shrugged, nodding.

I took that as a yes.

We finished eating and I washed the dishes.

He sat on the counter watching me.

**Me: I'm going to go take a shower.. you can do whatever you want. My Xbox is over there. I have tons of games, but I'll try to be quick.**

**Him: Okay, fine with me!**

He said as he hopped over on the couch from the back of it.

I went up stairs and got the clothes I am going to wear.

Then I went into the bathroom and started the shower while stripping my clothes off and getting in.

The hot water beated down my back.

I closed my eyes then opened them and I thought I saw Nick in front of me.

I yelped and took a step back. Knocking the bar of soap over, then slipping on it. Falling.. Again.

Making a really loud _bang_, Nick came running up to the door and knocked asking if I was okay.

Blood dripped from my head and I whimpered.

He opened the door and grabbed my towel.

Slipping his hand around the shower curtain and pushing it, then wrapping me in a towel picking me up.

He held in a cradle and carried me to my bedroom

I wrapped an arm around his neck as he carried me.

Getting his shirt wet he set me on my small couch in my room.

He put his 2 fingers on the back of my head, seeing the blood.

My eyes stayed closed as he ran downstairs to get something.

He came back with a wet rag and ice.

Sitting down next to me, I laid my head against his chest and he dabbed the back of my head with the ice inside of the rag.

Slowly he laid me down, with my head on his lap.

After a while the bleeding stopped and now I just had a big bump on the ball of the back of my head.

I fell asleep right after the bleeding stopped.

He was mumbling something, but I was too deep in a dream to wake up.

All of a sudden I felt something on my lips. Although he kissed me, and I knew/felt it, I still didn't wake up. And no, I wasn't dead.

I felt him pick me up again and lay me on my bed.

He wrapped the rag around my head and then went into the bathroom to get my clothes.

Then he came back and moved the towel.

Good thing I shaved before I fell.

He slipped my underwear on, and tried to get my bra on.

Of course I was in a deep sleep, aka unconscious, so I couldn't slap him.

But he looked around and found my sweatpants and my sweatshirts.

He put both sweats' on me, then lifted the covers around me and kissed my forehead.

Nick laid down next to me and draped an arm around my waist and had an arm under my head.

I guess I cuddled up to him, kinda.

I could hear his heart and him breathing.

Everything was quiet.

We were both asleep, in each others' arms, after a few minute.


	7. Chapter 7

**ZackkPOV**

I woke up by being tripped on.

I heard a yelp.

Once I rubbed my head I stared at her, as Sammie stared back at me.

I couldn't remember much last night but, oh well.

Anyway, we went downstairs and she made us pancakes for breakfast. And wow, were they good.

She was really silly.

Sammie made the bacon look like a mustash and I laughed.

She was a really nice girl.

All I can think about when I gaze/stare at her is:

_Wow she's so pretty._

_She's so smart._

_She's so cute._

_Wow, she is plays Xbox?_

_Is she not just... perfect?_

_Maybe I should ask her out.._

_No! She probably has a boyfriend._

_And I just met her._

_Maybe I should flirt with her a little.._

That was when I locked my hand over hers.

But she pulled away and washed the dishes.

I sat on the counter watching her, thinking again...

_she cooks, and cleans..?_

_Wow._

_But she is a good cook.._

Once she told me she was going to take a shower and went up stairs, I hoped over the couch and played Halo on her Xbox.

Then all of a sudden I heard a loud _bang._

And I darted upstairs to see if she was okay.

I knocked on the door and all I heard was her groaning.

I opened the door and shut the water off.

I panicked.

I didn't know what to do.

So I grabbed her towel and wrapped her in it.

Carrying her to her bedroom, with her naked, and my shirt getting wet... She wrapped her arm around my neck. Along with her ear again my chest.

It was kinda nice to have her in my arms, her leaning against me and all.

But anyway I didn't know what to do so when I sat her down, and she had blood on the back of her head.

I rushed downstairs, snatched a rag and ice quickly, then ran back up to her need.

I wrapped the ice in the rag then dabbed the back of her head where the blood was.

It wasn't tons of blood gushing out or anything.. it was just like... you picked a scab and it bleeds slightly.

Anywhooo... I sat down next to her and slowly laid her across my lap to rest. Because I think she blacked out or something.

But I slowly fell asleep also.

**SammiePOV**

I woke up suddenly.

I moved my arms a little bit and felt something in my hand.

Then I steadily, sat up. And when I did, he woke up.

Looking down, our hands were in each others' grasp. I stared at our hands, as he did.

He mumbled.

**"A, Are you feeling better?"**

I nodded. I could tell he was worried about me.

I moved my hand away from our hands and then laid my head on his chest, along with my hands.

Hearing his heart, I gave him a small kiss on the neck.

His heart raced.

I smiled.

Slowly he wrapped his arms around me and we just sat there, like there was no care in the world.

I felt him nuzzle his face into my neck/shoulder. Of course he didn't kiss it, but he just, kept it there. And I didn't stop him.

After about 10 minutes I whispered,

**"How am I dressed?"** I tried not to sound annoying or have attitude in my voice because I knew he just helped me.

He didn't say anything.

I looked up and he was asleep.

Snickering, I slowly moved up and I was going to kiss his cheek. But all of sudden, he moved his head and instead of kissing his cheek, I kissed his lips. And he kissed mine.

And it wasn't short either.

Man, was he a good kisser though.

We did a little of everything, some I don't even know names for/of..

Kissing aggressively, and getting more into it, I sat up straight and spread my legs over his lap, both of us sitting. Just, I was sitting on his lap.

I rubbed my hands in his hair and he held my butt.

He slid his tongue across my bottom lip, almost, asking for permission. I spread my lips wide open and his tongue slipped into my mouth. I moaned and arched my back as his tongue connected with mine. Our tongues fought for dominance and his won.

We still sat on the couch and we quickly stood up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pressed me up against the wall beside my bed and we continued to kiss. He moved my hair that covered my neck and he began kissing my neck aggressively. As I moaned a little, I pressed my body against his even more.

Then I launched my body over to the bed, making him fall on it by my force.

He laid there on his back and I sat on his waist, sitting up straight and tall. We stared into each others' eyes, and my hair fell into my face, but I pulled it back and a little stray of hair covered my face. He took his hand and moved it behind my ear. I blushed like the idiot I was born to be.

I lent down and kissed him again, but this time, I tugged at his shirt that he more than offering pulled off.

He had fou.. si.. an eight pack! Holy shit was this guy perfect!

I glided my hands over his body as I felt his hands under my top and rub my bare skin. His hands slid further up my top and then he pulled away, only to pull it over my head. His hands were on my waist and he looked at me with his chocolate lustful eyes. His hands slid down to my boxers that he once put on me, and he undid the button. His hands were warm when he started to pull them off. I was straddling his waist, wearing nothing but a lacy pink bra and matching panties. His eyes slowly trailed down my body, drinking my figure. I shivered slightly under his gaze and he pulled me down and brought his lips to mine. I kissed him back hungrily and moved my waist against his, causing us both to moan at the pleasure that shot through us.

I worked on getting rid of his jeans and a moment later they were off and he was just in his boxers. My eyes widened slightly at the small tent in his boxers. Slowly I placed my hand over it and started to rub softly. Nick threw his head back and let out a small moan. That was enough to make me continue. I slipped my hand into his boxers and gripped him in my hand. His hips instantly bucked and I kissed the base of his throat. I began to move my hand all the way down to his base then back to the tip.

I teased the tip of him with my thumb and he hardened even more in my hand. I quickened my pace and gripped him tighter and he grunted, thrusting in time with my hand. I used my free hand to get rid of his boxers all together and I looked down at his hardened erection. It was much bigger than I thought. I continued to stroke him and tried to keep hold of the confidence that was slowly slipping away.

With the little confidence that I had left I lent down and licked the tip of him. Nick let out a strange noise and I couldn't help but smile at that. I decided to take him fully into my mouth and I tried to get as much of him in my mouth as I could but he was just too big. His fingers tangled in my hair and he let out a long moan.

I bobbed my head up and down and his grip on my hair tightened and he thrust into my mouth. I let my teeth graze against him every so often, making him moan loudly. I twirled my tongue around the tip of him and he pulled me away from his hard cock.

I looked at him confused.

He told me in his hoarse voice,

**"I want to be inside of you when I cum" **I nodded and gave a surprise yelp when he flipped me onto my back.

He ran his hands up and down my sides before slipping the behind me. He unclasped my bra with skilled fingers and pulled the straps down my arms before flinging it across the room. The cold air hit my bare chest and I shivered slightly. His warm hands cupped my breasts and I leaned into him.

He then slipped his fingers into my waistband of my panties and slowly pulled them down my legs, his fingertips trailing across my skin.

Once my panties were discarded he crawled up over my body. He rested his hands on either side of my face. He whispered,

**"Are you sure?"**

I stared into his eyes as he stared into mine.

**"Protection.." **I whispered.

He nodded and I slipped from beneath him, scurrying to my bathroom and pulling out the Band Aid box. I slipped a condom out of it where I hid from my mom just in case.

I scurried back into my room where he sat and I jumped back onto my bed, laying back down.

I handed it to him and he raised his eyebrows. I smirked and rolled down to his cock. Ripping the package open, I rolled the condom slowly on him, and he took a deep breath as I did.

I rolled back him to him and wrapped and arm around his neck and he dug his head into my breasts. I squeezed his head as he smothered me with kisses all other my chest. He laid on me again and pressed our bodies together.

**"I love you Samantha."** was all the warning I got before he slammed into me. I gasped and my back arched off the bed, pressing against him.

I felt pain more than pleasure and my breathing hitched. My eyes squeezed shut and I bit down hard on my lip.

He peppered kisses all over my face murmuring he was sorry.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and tried wiggling my hips. I winced slightly at the sharp pain but there was less and more pleasure. I looked up at Zack and nodded my head, willing him to continue. He stared down at me for a moment before pulling out of me then sliding back in. I moaned as pleasure crashed down on me.

Zackk started to push in and out of me. Each time he entered me my breath hitched and I rolled my hips into his. His pace quickened and he set a steady rhythm.

The room was filled with both of our moans and groans.

My nails dug into his back as he hit every single once of my pleasure spots. I felt my climax start to build up and Zack slammed harder into me.

I threw my head back and squeezed my eyes shut. i screamed his name as he trust into me and my climax hit me like a train.

I collapsed against the bed and Zack thrust into me a couple of times and moaned my name loudly as he released inside of me. He rolled off of me and laid down beside me. My whole body felt weak and my eyes stayed shut as I tried to control my breathing. His lips pressed against my forehead and he pulled the covers up around me.

**"Sleep... my little tiger." **I heard him murmur before I faded into a dreamless sleep, a smile on my face.

**ZackPOV**

A smile was on my face as I watched her sleep. Tonight was the best night of my life. I brushed a stray strand of her out of her face while she slept. She was beautiful. I laid down beside her and draped an arm around her waist. Slowly, I pulled her closer against my chest. I loved the fell of her warm body pressed up against mine.

Finally, exhaustion washed over me and my eye lids closed. My breathing evened out and I fell asleep beside her.


End file.
